Power Rangers Delta Thunder
by branxdon24
Summary: When a great evil is unearthed, a new team of heroes must unite to stop him. Can they do it? Or will he spell the end of the Human Race?
1. Chapter 1

1

The story begins on a hill overlooking a castle. We see a large amount of humans and power rangers standing on the hill looking down. A blue ranger stands in the front of the group looking down the hill. They turn around and look at the assembled people.

Blue Ranger: this is it. Omegor will pay for what he's done. For all our friends he's killed there will be no forgiveness.

The assembled people cheer. Then a white ranger steps forward next to the blue ranger.

White Ranger: no matter what happens you are to leave Omegor to me. I'm partially responsible for his release. I have to finish what my brother started.

A look down the hill shows a massive number of monsters assembling at the bottom.

Blue Ranger: this is it guys. Win or lose this ends today.

White Ranger: (drawing sword) let's do this

Everyone draws their sword and charges down the hill. The assembled monsters see this and charge in to meet them. Our view switches to that of the white ranger.

White ranger: (thinking) Raphael, my brother, I'll be with you again soon.

The assembled forces cut their way through the monsters. Eventually they make their way to the front of the castle. There we see a figure in pitch black battle armor. Two other monsters are standing to either side of him. The forces from the hill stop short in front of the figure.

?: well, well, well look who finally showed up.

White ranger: step out of the way dad. This doesn't concern you.

?: (shaking head) your sibling rivalry does concern me Willow. I won't stand by and watch as you kill your brother.

Willow: he's not my brother. My brother was killed at the hands of the monster you are defending.

Without responding, the armored figure summons a giant axe and swings it down at Willow.

**?:**

The scene switches to the inside of a bedroom. We see it is early morning, and there is a young woman lying in bed sleeping. All of a sudden she sits bolt upright looking around.

?: (sighing) it was just a dream.

She then lies back down putting her hands over her eyes.

2

?: but then why did it feel so real.

All of a sudden the door to the room opens and a woman pokes her head in.

?: is everything ok Jackie?

Jackie: yes mom. I just had a bad dream.

?: you want to talk about it?

Jackie: no im good. I'll be out in a minute.

Jackie's mom closes the door and goes into the kitchen. A minute later Jackie exits her room fully dressed and putting something on her wrist.

Mom: I made waffles.

She puts a plate on the table and Jackie sits down and starts eating.

Mom: so any plans today?

Jackie: me and my friends are going to visit the memorial today.

Mom: oh. Just be careful. I hear some weirdos have been hanging around there lately.

Jackie: don't worry we will.

Jackie finishes eating and brings her plate to the sink. She then gives her mom a hug, and kiss, then walks outside.

Mom: have a good day.

Jackie: thanks mom.

Jackie exits the house to find 4 people standing there waiting for her. Two guys and two girls.

Boy 1: hey Jackie

Jackie: morning James

Girl 2: you ready to go?

Jackie: yep

They each squeeze a device on their wrist and they disappear in a beam of light. Back inside we see Jackie's mom sit at the table with her own breakfast and turn on the tv.

Mom: let's see what's going on in the world today.

3

The tv turns on and we see a news reporter in a studio. He seems to be finishing up a newstory.

Reporter: coming up the Presidential address.

Mom: the President?

She thinks for a minute. Then realizes something.

Mom: that's right. How could I forget?

**?: **

The scene shifts over to a field that looks like what we saw in Jackie's dream. Her and her friends arrive outside of a fenced in area, in the background we hear a female voice. However, it's distant and does not appear to be coming from anywhere near them.

Woman: My fellow Americans. I speak to you today, not as your President, but rather as a member of the human race. Today marks the 100th anniversary since the Great Battle for Earth. On this day, people from all over our planet gave their lives in order to protect those who couldn't protect themselves. On that day the human race stood up and said we will not step aside and let a tyrant take over.

We see the five friends approach several giant walls that have thousands of names engraved on them. Among them we see Brandon Benevides, Ian Knox, Kate Corriea and Tyler O'Brien among others. The five of them bow their heads in prayer. We see many other people around the wall, also praying.

President: On this day the nations of the world put aside their differences. They decided to unite and work together for a better tomorrow. On this day 100 years ago the armies of Earth stood together and fought for a better future.

The president continues speaking as we see shots from around the world, showing people ,from different cultures, going about their daily lives.

President: as you go about your daily tasks today, think of those who selflessly gave their lives for a better future. And think about what you can do for your fellow man. That is all, go forth and do good today.

We see the five friends look up from their prayer. Jackie looks to her left and sees several people, wearing cloaks, standing there watching them. She nudges one of her friends and nods toward them.

Jackie: (whispering) Olivia

Olivia: (whispering) what's up?

Jackie: do you see those people?

Olivia: (looking around) who?

4

Jackie: in the cloaks

Olivia looks around and finally spots them.

Olivia: yeah why?

James: they've been watching us since we got here.

?: let's get out of here.

Turning around, they come face to face with 3 more cloaked figures.

Olivia: excuse us

They go to walk around them and they move to stand in front of them again.

James: get out of our way please.

The other cloaked people move up behind the five friends.

Jackie: something's not right here.

?: what do you want with us?

They don't answer but just continue to stand there watching them. The five of them just stand them looking nervous.

James: we need to get out of here.

The others come to their senses and go to teleport, however, it doesn't work.

Olivia: what the hell?

The cloaked people begin to laugh.

?: it won't work. You're stuck here with us.

Jackie: why? What do you want with us?

?: you'll find out soon enough.

All of a sudden a beam of light shoots down from the sky, and the five friends shield their eyes. When the light disappears, we see a cloaked figure standing there looking at them.

Jackie: who are you?

?: (pointing at the friends) you will pay for your ancestors crimes.

5

The five of them look at each other confused then look back at the cloaked figure.

James: (stepping forward) what are you talking about?

Before the cloaked figure can answer, a ring of light surrounds the friends. The cloaked figures shield their eyes. When the ring disappears we see the five friends are gone.

?: (looking around) where are they?

?: they just disappeared.

?: find them. They couldn't have gone too far. We're blocking teleportation signals going in and out.

The others spread out and start searching the area looking for them. After some time they return and confirm they are no longer there. The cloaked figure raises his hand and one of the cloaked figures suddenly explodes. The others recoil in surprise.

**?: Several Hours Earlier:**

The scene shifts to a frozen area. We see some scientists, cold weather gear standing around a giant hole in the ice. One of them is currently tinkering with some cables. He finishes and turns to look at a crane operator.

Scientist: it's secure. Pull it up

The crane operator pushes some buttons and the rope, that is in the hole starts moving upwards. After a moment we see a block of ice emerge from the hole. Once its out of the hole, the crane operator moves it over to the side. The scientists all approach the block of ice and look at it.

Head scientist: we've finally found it. The mysterious frozen man. Load him up and return to base.

He teleports away and the remaining scientist load the ice block into a freezer truck and it flies away.

**?:**

The truck lands in the middle of, what appears to be, a military base in the middle of the desert. Some soldiers approach the truck and open the back.

Soldier: (into communicator) sir the package has arrived

?: excellent bring it down to the lab at once.

Soldier: yes sir

6

The soldiers unload the block from the truck and bring it into a nearby building. They bring it down to a lab where we see some more scientists standing there along with a woman in a dress. The woman steps forward to examine the ice.

Woman: is this really him?

Scientist: yes Mrs. President. The legendary man of the ice.

President: keep me updated on your progress.

The scientists and soldiers salute and the President teleports out of the lab.

**Present: ?:**

The scene shifts over to what appears to be a science lab. There are a woman and a man present.

Woman: did it work?

Man: yes Jade they should be here any second.

Just then the five friends appear on the floor in front of them.

Man: see I told you it worked.

The five friends sit up and look around confused.

Boy 1: where are we?

Jade: don't worry you are safe now.

The five look around at them.

Jackie: who are you?

Jade: my name is Jade Aldemir (pointing to man)this is my lead scientist Mike.

Mike: welcome.

The five of them stand up and dust themselves off.

James: where are we? And how did we get here?

Jade: this is my lab. And we brought you here.

Girl 1: why?

Mike: do you remember those cloaked figures that surrounded you earlier?

7

Jackie: yeah. Who were they? They were creeping me out.

The others nod in agreement. Before Jade or Mike can answer, an alarm begins going off. Mike goes over to a nearby console and presses several buttons. A computer monitor turns on, showing robots attacking people at the memorial.

Jade: (to herself) impossible.

Boy 2: we need to help those people.

Jade: no you can't

Jackie: we're going whether you want us to or not. Those people need help.

The other 4 nod in agreement.

Jade: (sighing) fine. But you should at least go prepared. Mike go get them

Mike: right

He leaves the room.

James: get what?

Jade: you'll see

Mike returns a moment later carrying a metal suitcase with a strange logo on the lid.

Mike: these.

He opens the suitcase and the five stare in awe at its contents. Unfortunately ,due to the camera angle, we are unable to see what's inside of the case.

**To Be Continued….**


	2. Chapter 2

8

The camera view shifts and we see that there are watch like devices in the case.

Jackie: what are they?

Jade: these are battle morphers. With these you will be able to combat the robots with some protection.

They each take one and place it on their wrist.

Jackie: ready?

Others: ready

All: battle mode

They are surrounded by a ring of light. When it disappears they are all cloaked in ninja style robes. Each is a different color. Red, blue, green, yellow and pink. The five look at themselves and nod.

Olivia: this'll work

They then teleport back to the memorial. They arrive to find a lot more robots then they saw on the monitor.

?: this might be a bit harder than we thought

Jackie: (drawing sword at her hip) let's do this

The others draw their swords and charge in at the robots. The robots turn away from the civilians and engage the friends in battle. Nearby we see a swordsman standing and watching the battle.

Swordsman: and so it begins.

The view switches back to the battle. We see the friends are holding their own against the robots, however, they seem to be getting tired out quickly.

?: this isn't good.

James: don't worry Heather we can do this.

Jackie: yeah

They continue fighting the robots, eventually they are able to defeat them. The five regroup, they appear to be exhausted.

Olivia: (breathing hard) thank god that's over.

We hear laughter. The five turn to see the swordsman standing there.

Swordsman: not by a long shot.

Jackie: (stepping forward) what do you want with us?

Swordsman: (drawing sword) revenge

9

He then takes a swing at Jackie, who barely manages to dodge out of the way in time.

Jackie: whoa

The five draw their swords again, ready for battle. The six combatants walk in a circle for a bit looking for an opening.

Swordsman: just give up humans. I promise I'll make your deaths quick.

Heather: no!

Swordsman: so be it.

He disappears and suddenly all five of them get hit one after another. The swordsman reappears as the five hit the ground. The monster approaches Jackie with his sword in hand.

Swordsman: what a shame. It seems like you didn't inherit his strength after all. Oh well time to die.

He raises his sword and begins bringing it down. Before it makes contact with Jackie something comes blurring by James and strikes the monster.

Jackie: what the hell was that?

?: no idea

The monster looks around confused.

Swordsman: show yourself you coward.

We see the blur again. This time it stops a short distance away. We see that it is someone in a suit of knight armor.

?: (in British accent) that, sir, would be me.

?: who the fuck is that?

Jackie: I have no idea.

Swordsman: (surprised) it can't be.

?: it is

The knight removes his helmet, and we see that it is a cow.

Knight: I am Sir Loin of Beef.

James: it's a cow.

Swordsman: this isn't over. Cross me again and I will destroy you.

He then disappears and Sir Loin approaches the friends, who are standing up.

All: power down

10

The ninja robes disappear, as does Sir Loin's armor.

?: thanks for the help. But what are you?

Jackie: Nathan! Show some manners. Who are you?

Sir Loin: as I said, my name is Sir Loin of Beef. But you may call me Sir Loin.

Nathan: (staring suspiciously) did Jade send you?

Sir Loin looks at Nathan confused.

Sir Loin: Jade? No I was sent by a friend.

Jackie: a friend?

Sir Loin then teleports away instead of answering. All five look at each other in confusion.

Olivia: that was weird.

The others nod in agreement. Their communicators go off.

Jackie: (into communicator) hello?

Jade: (over communicator) come back here please. There's things we need to discuss.

Jackie: on our way

The five then teleport back to the lab.

**Military Base:**

The scene shifts back to the military base we saw earlier. We see a scientist standing in front of a monitor. On the monitor we see the President.

President: what is the status of the subject?

Scientist: we're still working on unthawing him Madame President.

President: still?

Scientist: yes mam. We ran into some complications with our equipment. But we've sorted them out.

President: okay. Just let me know when you've learned anything.

Scientist: yes mam

He salutes and the transmission ends. The scientist turns around and we see a figure, in dark red plate mail, standing just to the side.

Scientist: that should keep her out of our way for the time being.

?: excellent. You have done well.

11

Scientist: (bowing) thank you my lord.

The nearby door opens and the swordsman, from the memorial, enters the room and kneels.

Swordsman: Lord Xanathor

Xanathor: (turning around) what is it Sabreslash?

Sabreslash tells Xanathor about the battle at the memorial, and about Sir Loin's interference.

Xanathor: the fucking cow! I knew he couldn't be trusted.

Scientist: im sorry but did you say a cow interfered in your battle?

The two turn to the scientist, who backs up in fear.

Xanathor: you're dismissed.

Scientist: yes my lord

The scientist exits the room as the two continue their discussion.

Scientist: (to himself) a cow? What the fuck have I gotten myself into?

He walks down the hall, past two security guards walking the other way. They look at him and keep walking. He continues on until he reaches a door. He opens it and we see it is another lab. He enters and walks up to one of the consoles. He turns it on and, on the screen, we see a weird triangle symbol.

Computer: please state your name.

Scientist: Brian Anderson III

Computer: (after a moment) name and voice pattern recognized. Welcome back Mr. Anderson. How may I help you today?

Brian: show me the files on Brandon Benevides

Computer: right away Mr. Anderson

After a moment a picture of a young man, in his late 20's appears on screen. Underneath the picture we see, what looks like, information about him.

**Brandon Kenneth Benevides**

Date of Birth: December 31st, 1990

Status: deceased

Affiliations: Power Rangers Dragon Thunder, People of the Dragon

There is more information of the screen but we can't make it out.

Brian: (reading page) interesting.


End file.
